Lies Become Unraveled
by Jourdana Standish
Summary: Ezra discovers that everything he has ever known is nothing more than a lie. How does he cope with finding out the truth about himself when a woman from his mother's past forces her to reveal the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lies Become Unraveled

**Author:** Jourdana Standish

**Synopsis:** Ezra discovers that everything he has ever known is nothing more than a lie. How does he cope with finding out the truth about himself when a woman from his mother's past forces her to reveal the truth?

**Author's Notes:** This suddenly came to me and is a nice break up of the major h/c/angst of "_These Five Words"._ I intend on working on them simultaneously. Feedback is appreciated.

**--**

_Josiah did say once that fate was a capricious beast_, Nathan Jackson thought to himself as he leaned against the post as he saw one personal coach and the stage roll into town. There was a feeling in the pit of his belly that something was about to change, only he had no idea what it could be. Lifting his cup, he sipped at the coffee inside before moving to take a seat. He took quick note of Ezra Standish walking down the boardwalk towards the stage, while Mary Travis exited her business and made her way to the coach with a bright smile on her face.

"Looks like Ezra's Ma got here," Vin Tanner said as he took the seat beside Nathan. "Who's that talkin' to Mary?"

Nathan focused his attention away from their friend to focus on the dark haired woman in vibrant, rich colors who was embracing Mary after stepping out of the coach. "No idea," he said. He could tell by the clothes she wore that whoever she was, she had money. His attention was drawn back to Ezra as he moved to the other side of the stage, most likely to begin gathering his mother's belongings.

The older woman embracing Mary pulled back, her eyes taking in the town before they landed on Maude. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a small O.

"Maude?" she questioned. Vin and Nathan could hear the softly accented voice and the two glanced at each other before looking back at them in time to see Maude turn and stare, then pale.

"Maude, it IS you," the woman said. She smiled and started towards the other woman before she paused as Ezra's voice came from the other side of the stage.

"Mother, is this all of your things?" he questioned before moving around the back of the stage. He looked at the other woman before smiling and tipping his hat to Mary.

"God... it can't be," the woman whispered. She looked at Maude, disbelief forming on her face. "Maude..."

"I'm feeling faint," Maude said, her southern accent wavering some as she spoke. "Ezra, I need to get to the hotel, I'll meet you there." Before her son could comment, she was hurrying away.

"Maude," the woman said, lifting her skirts to follow. "Maude!"

Mary frowned deeply, exchanging a look with Ezra. She turned and followed. "Aunt Elizabeth?" she questioned as she hurried after her aunt.

"I've got the bags, Mr. Standish," the stage driver said. "We'll handle it."

"You have my appreciation gentlemen," Ezra said. Setting the bags down, he headed off after his mother as well.

Nathan and Vin, having watched from where they sat, exchanged glances again. The town had been quiet enough that the conversation had drifted down to them easily. There was obvious confusion on both their faces.

"Mary's aunt knows Ezra's Ma?" Vin asked. Nathan simply shrugged.

**--**

"Maude," Elizabeth Ashford-Lambros called again. "Maude, what did you do?"

"I have no idea what you are referring to or who you are," Maude said, her chin lifted as she strode to the hotel.

"Don't you dare pretend you do not know me, Maude McMathers," Elizabeth said. "You stop this instant and talk to me."

"I will do no such thing," Maude said.

"He looks just like him," Elizabeth said. Those words stopped Maude in her tracks. Slowly she started to turn and looked at Elizabeth. She saw Mary and Ezra hurrying towards the pair, mirrored confusion on their faces. She knew a time would come when it would all begin to unravel. She had denied it as long as she could every time she came to town and saw Mary.

"Leave this be, Elizabeth," Maude said. "Please."

"No," Elizabeth said. "What did you do, Maude?"

"I did nothing wrong," Maude said, her chin lifting.

"Then why does he have his name? Why does he look like Patrick?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mother?" Ezra questioned as he and Mary got closer. "What's going on?"

Maude Standish was a great many things, did a great many things and had accomplished a great many things in her life, but no one would have ever taken her for a coward. Till now. Rather than answering her son, she snatched the key for her room and hurried up the steps before anyone could say anything further.

"This seems to be become a habit," Ezra murmured before he rushed past Elizabeth and Mary, taking the steps two at a time. He wasn't fast enough, getting to Maude's door just as it slammed in his face.

"Mother, let me in," he said. No response was forthcoming. "Mother!"

"Ezra," Mary called up to him. "Something is obviously wrong... perhaps talk to her later?"

"I doubt even then," he murmured before nodding down to the blonde. He walked the length it took to get to the steps before moving down them. His eyes narrowed slightly at the woman that had upset his mother.

"Normally I am much more of a refined gentleman to newcomers, particularly those of the female variety but who the hell are you and why did you upset my mother?" Ezra demanded.

"Ezra," Mary said, reaching out to touch his arm. "This is my aunt, Elizabeth Lambros. She's visiting from Greece."

Ezra glanced at Mary. "You're Greek?" he questioned.

"No, I'm Scottish and British by lineage," Mary said, smiling. "Aunt Elizabeth is my father's sister. She is married to Thios Leonidas."

"My husband and I primarily live in Greece," Elizabeth said. "But we have a home in Scotland. I enjoy traveling and decided it was time to see my niece again." She tilted her head.

Ezra inclined his head. "I am Ezra Standish," he said. "I am one of the gentlemen in charge of protecting this delightful municipality."

"Oh yes," Elizabeth said. "Mary mentioned the seven men who protected the town. It's a pleasure to meet one of you. Tell me, Mr. Standish. Is your father joining your mother later?"

The lines around Ezra's eyes tightened as Mary looked at her aunt, shocked. "Aunt Elizabeth," Mary said. "That's not a kind question."

"It's quite all right, Mary," Ezra said. He gave Elizabeth a tight smile. "I never knew my father, Mrs. Lambros. Mother told me he left us before I was born."

"Oh... I did not mean to bring up such painful memories," Elizabeth said. Her mind was already calculating. She knew this man was not who he thought he was.

"Quite all right," Ezra said. "If you ladies will excuse me." He touched the brim of his hat before striding past them.

Once he was out of view, Mary turned her gaze to her aunt. She hissed at her in a low voice. "Why would you say something like that to him?"

"His father did not run out on him," Elizabeth said, leveling a dark gaze on her niece. "And Maude Standish is not Ezra's mother."

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked, frowning.

"My darling, Ezra is your brother. The brother we once thought dead."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean he's my brother?" Mary demanded of her aunt as soon as she ushered her across the street and into the Clarion's office before speaking to her. "He's been dead since just after I was born."

"His body was never found, darling," Elizabeth said. "When no one could find him after a few days, we had no other alternative but to think he died."

"Let's say he did survive, how can you possibly think Ezra is that same child you've not seen in 25 years?" Mary asked.

Elizabeth was quiet as she rifled through her bag as if searching for something. She finally pulled out an old leatherbound album that Mary recognized as one she had seen many times as a child. She watched her aunt leaf through the album until she paused. She turned the book to present it to Mary.

"Because he's identical to your father," Elizabeth said, her English accent softening the words. "Except for the eyes. Those are your mother's. Same as yours."

Mary couldn't help but stare at the image. She had seen the image dozens of times before. Had memorized the image as a child as it was the only thing she could know of either of her parents. She traced the lines of her father's face in the image. Why had she never truly noticed it before?

"How...?" Mary whispered, looking at her aunt.

"Maude is your maternal aunt," Elizabeth said, her eyes sad. "Just a year older than your mother. She would visit often but then she stopped and we never knew why. It was shortly around when your brother disappeared."

"Are..." Mary swallowed. "Are you saying that Maude kidnapped my brother? Changed his name to pass him off as her own?"

"I wish I could say that I am not saying that, but I am afraid that is what happened," Elizabeth said, remorse in her voice. "But his name was not changed. Or rather, not his first name."

"How?" Mary asked, tears forming. "Everyone called my brother little Patrick."

"Mary, your father's full name was Ezra Patrick Ashford, Jr.," Elizabeth said. "He named his son Ezra Patrick Ashford III."

Mary felt her knees about to give out and she stumbled to a chair, sitting in a daze. "He's really my brother?" she whispered.

"If he's not, my dear, he's at least your cousin," Elizabeth said, moving over to her niece once she set the album down. "But I am positive he's your brother. The resembalance to your father says it all."

Mary lifted sad eyes to her aunt. "How... how could Maude do that?" she asked. "She had to know I was her niece. Everyone tells me how much I look like Mum."

"If she truly did kidnap your brother, she would not have wanted to admit that to you," Elizabeth said. "She probably never expected her lies to come undone."

"But now they will," Mary said. "She can't deny it now."

"She will try," Elizabeth said. "Unfortunately. Maude has always been the type of woman that has done anything possible to ensure she makes it through things."

"Even at the expense of family?" Mary asked, getting to her feet. "I've always liked Maude, despite her stories and the things she has done." She shook her head. "I always tried to convince Ezra that despite the number of times Maude left him with family, she was only looking out for his best interest."

Mary turned and looked at her aunt. "And that whole time she very possibly kept him from his family? Kept him from me?"

"It's possible," Elizabeth said. "But it's all speculation right now till I can talk to Maude."

"And tell Ezra," Mary said.

"Tomorrow," Elizabeth said. "This has been too much for even you tonight." Mary nodded, but her thoughts were on Ezra. Was he truly her brother? Was he really the man who should have grown up with her and was once believed lost? The resemblance to her father was too close to not believe the truth. If nothing else, he was still family as her cousin. Family here this entire time and neither of them knew.

**--**

Maude slipped out of her room late that night. Well past when everyone was asleep in their beds. She had to leave, she couldn't let things come to light now. Not after all these years.

"I had a feeling you would try and leave," the accented voice said behind Maude, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Leave me be," Maude said, turning to face Elizabeth. "Just leave me alone."

"Not till I know why," Elizabeth said. "Don't deny it either. He looks identical to his father. He has her eyes."

"***My*** eyes," Maude snapped.

"Eyes that you and Katherine got from your own mother," Elizabeth said. "What did you do, Maude?"

"I did nothing wrong," Maude said.

"You let us believe he was dead!" Elizabeth snapped. "You let his own parents believe he was dead. Did you snatch him from your own sister?"

Maude seemed to snap, a crazed look coming into her eyes. "She never wanted him," she snapped in return. "Especially after Mary was born. She neglected him!"

"Katie _**never**_ neglected her son," Elizabeth said, astonished. "Patrick adored his son. You stole him from them! You stole him from Mary!"

"I did no such thing," Maude said, sniffing. Her eyes looked around, as if suspecting that Ezra would come upon them.

"You did," Elizabeth said. "They grieved his loss, Maude! Katie was devastated when she lost Ezra. She was never the same, then their lives were stolen and Mary was left alone. She could have at least had her brother!"

"Ezra is _**my**_ son, Elizabeth," Maude said. "And if you dare tell him otherwise, you will regret it." She shoved past the other woman, but Elizabeth would not be deterred. She raced after Maude, demanding her to talk to her.

Neither of them saw the figure that had been standing nearby. Like Elizabeth, Ezra knew his mother would try and take off when cornered. But even he could not go after her, not after what he heard. There was only one place he could go.

**--**

Mary frowned as she heard a persistent knocking on her door. It took a moment for the sound to full penetrate the haze of sleep. Lifting her head, she frowned at the darkness before rising.

"Just a moment," she called sleepily as she pulled a dressing gown on over her nightdress and slipped her feet into a pair of slippers. She managed to light a lamp and carried it to the door, opening it.

"Ezra?" She blinked as she looked at the man. Her mind was still fogged with sleep until he spoke.

"Are you really my sister?" he asked, his voice rough.

Mary was stunned but she swallowed and stepped back, opening the door wider. Luckily Ezra had come to the back entrance. They were going to face enough when they got to the bottom of things without rumors circulating at his late night visit.

"Come in," she said.

Ezra stepped into the room, trying to find something else to concentrate on instead of the woman in the room. Finally he turned. "I did not mean to wake you..."

"No, do not apologize," Mary said. She started to say something further, but Ezra began to pace like a caged animal, running his fingers through his chestnut hair.

"I need to know... is it true?" Ezra asked, pausing only once to look at her before he resumed his pacing.

"I don't know for certain," Mary said. "But the likelihood is high."

Ezra paused near her bed and slumped to the edge, his legs giving out. He frowned, a mask of loss slipping onto hsi features. "So she did kidnap me..."

Mary moved over to Ezra just as he slid off the edge of the bed to sit on the floor, leaning back against the mattress. She lifted her dressing gown and nightdress some before she settled on the floor beside the man.

"We don't know the details," she said quietly. "How did you find out?"

"I knew Mot-- Maude might try and leave," Ezra said. "So I waited for her. Apparently so did your aunt."

"Aunt Elizabeth was there?" Mary said, frowning.

Ezra nodded. "I overheard them talking," he said. "Your aunt said I look like someone named Patrick?"

Mary nodded. "My father," she said. "Let me show you." She carefully rose and walked over to the album that Elizabeth had left with her. She carried the leatherbound album over and sat beside Ezra again, opening the pages to the one she was looking for. Resting it on their stretched legs, Mary pointed to the image of her parents.

"This is my father," she said, her fingers shifting. "And my mother."

"Good lord... she looks just like Moth..." Ezra sighed. He focused on the image of Patrick Ashford. "The resemblance is unmistakable."

"I agree," Mary said. "I never made the connection before, but I always believed my brother was dead."

"That's what I heard Elizabeth say..." Ezra started to look at the other pictures. Finally he glanced at her. "Are you all right if we are?"

Mary blinked, not expecting him to ask her that question. Mary had felt a slight connection with Ezra ever since he came to town, but she had pushed it aside as nothing. When he had arrived, she had no real desire to know him because of his past as a conman, but after he had gone to the trouble of assisting the others in finding her son and finding the threat to him, she felt compelled to get to know him. What she had found was a charming gentleman who wanted to live a different life than the one he had always known. She found a man who was looking to this town and this way of life as a second chance, only using the skills he had acquired from Maude when it was beneficial for the town and his friends.

"Of course I am," Mary said. "I suppose in some ways I've been lucky. I've gotten a chance to know you as a friend and have come to respect you as such." She placed her hand on his arm. "Even if we aren't brother and sister, we are cousins. If Maude really is your mother after all, she's still my mother's sister."

Ezra gave her a bit of a smile, finally nodding. It was hard for the gambler to open up to people, but he had found it easy with Mary. Perhaps this was why. Mary shifted closer and hugged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Deep down, they knew the truth. Maude was not Ezra's mother.

Ezra rested his head against Mary's, letting silence fall between them for a moment before he asked the question they both had floating through their minds. "Do you think she will ever tell us the truth?" he asked. Since she couldn't answer, nor could he, silence was the only thing that lay between them now.


	3. Chapter 3

"I should go," Ezra said after sitting with Mary awhile. "It would not do for someone to see me here."

Mary frowned and shook her head. "You are my brother, Ezra," she said before pausing a moment. She looked at him and saw amusement in his green eyes. The eyes they inherited from the woman they were certain was both their mother.

"Sounds odd, doesn't it?" Ezra said, chuckling lightly.

"A little," Mary admitted. "But it feels right."

Ezra smiled softly. "Yes, I do have to agree there," he said, but he shifted his body before rising. He reached a hand down to Mary to help her up. "However, I still should go. Let my little sister get some sleep."

Mary smiled, taking Ezra's hand. He tugged her to her feet and she followed him to the door. "I wish you'd reconsider," she said.

"We have time to catch up in the morning," Ezra said, stepping outside. He turned to face her. "Besides, I get to be the nagging brother now about you taking care of yourself."

Mary gaped at him, seeing the mischievous grin that was only accented by his gold tooth. "You wouldn't." He merely grinned again and Mary shook her head. "You are going to really work at being the obnoxious big brother, aren't you?"

"Oh indeed," Ezra said. "And I shall start with asking Mr. Tanner what his intentions towards you are."

Mary blushed a bright red. "We are just friends," she said. "And you know I'm assisting him with reading and writing."

"Hm mm," Ezra said. "But I've seen how you look at one another. It's a brother's right to look out for his sister when it comes to a man's attentions."

"Don't you dare, Ezra," Mary said. He only grinned again and leaned in to give her a hug, which she accepted warmly. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he stepped back.

"Good night, Mary."

"Good night, Ezra."

**--**

Morning came far too quickly for Ezra. It always did, today it held something different in the air. His mind was still cloudy and he couldn't determine why he felt slightly off kilter. As his head cleared, the memories from the night before returned and the grim realization that his entire life had been a lie loomed over him.

"Dammit, Maude," he murmured. "What did you do?" He ran his fingers through his chestnut hair before rising and reaching for his clothes. He immediately began to plan how he and Mary would find out the truth, or as much of the truth as Maude was willing to admit to.

Tugging on his jacket, his hat in hand, Ezra made his way down to the saloon from his room. He was not prepared to be man-handled once he reached the bottom of the steps. All he knew was he now found the lapels of his jacket gripped in the hands of a curiously pissed off tracker and former bounty hunter, the equally grim visage of a man dressed in black beside him as both looked at Ezra with ice in their eyes.

"Mr. Tanner, I suggest you unhand me at once," Ezra said, his tone hard.

"You got some explain' to do, Ezra," Vin Tanner growled, shaking the man. "And you best start."

"Perhaps if you would explain why it is that you seem to be upset with me, I can," Ezra said. "Otherwise, I suggest releasing me from your neanderthal grip."

"Quit yer fancy talkin' and get to explainin'," Vin said, his anger obviously growing. Ezra couldn't fathom what had riled the normally laid back man or what it had to do with him.

"Explain what, exactly?" Ezra said, annoyance etching his words.

"Don't play stupid, Ezra," Chris Larabee said from where he stood beside Ezra.

"I assure you, Mr. Larabee, in this instance I am not playing," Ezra commented dryly.

"What is going on?" Mary asked as she stepped up to the men. Much like Ezra, she'd awakened feeling slightly off kilter till she remembered their talk the night before.

"Senors?" Inez Recillos asked, coming out of the back office to find the man she was quite fond of pinned to the bar by Vin.

"We saw you leavin' Mary's in the middle of the night," Vin said, his voice low. "Want to explain why?"

"Are you spying on me?" Mary asked, frowning at the tracker. Inez blinked and her face fell slightly. She silently turned and made her way back to the office before listening to the rest. She didn't want to hear the sordid details.

"We were patrolling the town," Chris said to Mary. "Got concerned when we saw your back door open then we saw Ezra coming out."

"I assure you gentlemen that it is not what you think," Ezra said.

Vin shook him. "Then you best be explainin' what it was about," he said.

"You don't have to answer that, Ezra," Mary said, her voice cold as she stared at Vin. "It's none of their business."

"The hell he doesn't," Chris said. "Your reputation could be on the line!"

Ezra shifted and finally shook Vin's hands off him. "I would never jeopardize Mary's reputation. Especially now."

"What do you mean especially now?" Vin demanded, moving to reach for him again but Mary stepped between the men.

"Especially now that we know we are brother and sister," Mary said, her voice cold. Vin stopped dead, his blue eyes widening. He looked at Chris, noting the equal amounts of shock on the gunslinger's face as he knew was on his own.

"What?" Chris asked.

"We aren't certain till we can talk to Maude," Ezra explained. "But the chances are high. And even if we are not brother and sister, we are cousins as it appears that _Mother_ and Mary's mother were sisters." Mary glanced at Ezra when his tone shifted on the word mother. She knew it was hard for him to call Maude anything remotely maternal after what he overheard.

"That's how your aunt knows Ezra's Ma then?" Vin asked. Mary's eyebrow arched in question. "Nathan and I were wonderin' yesterday when they both came into town."

"She is not my mother," Ezra said, his tone a bit colder than he intended. "At least as far as I know. And after seeing an image of Mary's father, I have no doubts that he is mine as well."

"No disrespect, Mary, but does that mean your father had an affair with Maude or was involved with her before he married your Ma?" Chris asked. "I know Ezra's a couple years older."

"No," Mary said. "My... my brother, little Patrick... he..." She took a deep breath. It had always been hard to discuss her brother and still was, even though he stood right beside her. She felt Ezra's hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him and smiled sadly.

"Little Patrick?" Vin asked.

Mary nodded. "My father's name is Ezra Patrick Ashford, Jr. My brother was... is Ezra Patrick Ashford III," she said. "A couple months after I was born, he went missing. No one could find him. Eventually my parents and the rest of the family had to believe that he died."

"But his body was never found?" Chris asked.

Mary shook her head. "No," she said. "Just before I turned two years old, my parents were killed and I went to live with my Aunt Elizabeth and Thios Leonidas."

"Thios?" Vin asked.

"Uncle in Greek," Ezra supplied.

Mary nodded, crossing her arms over her stomach. "My aunt is married to a man from Greece," she said. "They were living out East and raised me as their own. I never met Maude and from what Aunt Elizabeth has said, just before my brother disappeared, she stopped visiting us."

"So Maude kidnapped your brother and raised him as her own?" Chris asked.

"That is what we suspect," Ezra said. "Moth-- Maude tried to flee last night, but Mrs. Lambros must have known enough about her that she was waiting. I overheard them discussing the situation. While Maude threatened her if she said anything to me, she never really denied that she had taken me. In fact, she claimed that Mary's mother neglected me after Mary was born and didn't want me." He didn't want to admit it, but that had lanced a pain through him that he hadn't felt since he was a child.

Mary turned to lookat him. "You didn't tell me that," she said quietly.

"It wasn't important at the time when I came to see you and ask you if it was true that we were siblings," Ezra said.

"You know she's wrong, don't you?" Mary asked. "Mum and Father were devastated when they lost you."

"I wish I could say I do know that," Ezra admitted to her softly. "But considering how she raised me and how often I was dumped with relatives who may not be relatives now... it's difficult to entirely know what is the truth and what is not. Especially finding out that she most likely kidnapped me for her own selfish reasons."

Mary put her hand on his arm, but turned slightly to look at Chris when he spoke. "Is Maude still in town?" he asked.

"As far as I know," Ezra said. "I just woke up and have not had the opportunity to go in search of her to demand answers. The last I saw of her, she was leaving the hotel with Mrs. Lambros hot on her heels."

"Reckon I could find her easily enough," Vin said. "Get some answers."

"That would be a good idea," Chris said. He looked at Ezra and Mary. "That is... if you want our help?"

Mary glanced at her brother and he nodded. She smiled softly at them while Ezra spoke. "Any assistance you gentlemen could provide will be greatly appreciated," he said.

Chris tipped his hat to them and turned to head out of the saloon, Vin following. The younger man paused and turned to look at them, a look of abashment on his features.

"I owe you an apology," he said to Ezra. "I just..."

"I know, Mr. Tanner," Ezra said, surprisingly jovial. "And that is a matter we shall discuss later as I think I have the right to know what your intentions are." Vin's eyes widened slightly.

"Ezra," Mary hissed, jabbing the man in his ribs. Ezra only chuckled, glancing at his sister fondly. Vin did the only thing he could as his cheeks flamed. He quickly ducked out of the saloon to go in search of Maude.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Mary said, her voice rising slightly.

Vin put his hand up. "Easy, Mary," he said. "Yosemite said she took off sometime last night, but left everything of hers here."

"Are you certain, Mr. Tanner?" Ezra questioned. "Maude has an uncanny knack for hiding in plain sight."

"I'll see what else I can find," Vin said. "Maybe she is hidin' nearby and just made Yosemite think she left."

Mary glanced at her brother, shaking her head. "Two days since she arrived and neither her nor Aunt Elizabeth has been spotted."

"You don't think Maude would have harmed her, do you?" Chris questioned.

"Maude's many things, but an abuser or a murderer isn't one of them," Ezra said.

"Though we shouldn't probably rule it out," Vin said. Mary looked at him sharply, her eyes wide.

"Mr. Tanner," Ezra admonished.

"I mean it, Ezra," Vin said. "People can do some pretty desperate things when cornered or not in their right minds. I reckon that's probably why Maude done stole you from yer real parents."

"He has a point," Chris said. "Since we've had no luck, I think it's time to fill in the rest of the boys on what's going on. They could help keep an eye out for them both."

"What about meeting here?" Mary suggested, glancing around the saloon.

"I'll go talk to Miss Recillos," Ezra said. "See if she minds us taking over this fine establishment to discuss things."

Chris chuckled at him. "Likely excuse," he said. "Anything for a chance to see her."

Mary blinked and looked between the men. Finally she focused on her brother. "Are you interested in her?" she asked.

"Is that an issue if I were?" Ezra asked, his eyebrow arching.

Mary was quiet a moment, then a slow smile began to spread across her face. It almost sent a shiver of worry up Ezra's spine. "Oh not at all," she said, all too sweetly. "I may just need to talk to her. See what her intentions are."

Ezra's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare," he drawled.

"Care to bet?" Mary said, grinning cheekily.

"Those are fighting words, my dear sister," Ezra said, grinning in turn.

"You two are having too much fun with this," Chris said. Ezra shook his head and turned away from the group, heading back towards Inez's office in the saloon. He could hear here shuffling papers around as she worked. He smiled a bit, imagining her gracefully moving around the office as she worked. He knocked gently and entered when he heard her call of admittance.

"Senorita," he said, tipping his hat as he entered before removing it. "Might I ask a question?"

"Why not ask Senora Travis?" Inez said, her usually warm tone much cooler than normal. Never one to miss a verbal change, having learned to pick up cues precisely, it piqued Ezra's curiosity.

"She does not run this establishment," he said, looking closely at Inez. Based on what Chris had said, it was no secret that the men knew of Ezra's interest in Inez and he had thought she shared the interest. Of the seven men, Inez tended to stand closer to Ezra, her body language often shifted in his direction more than the others. Now she was different. Almost impersonal. That caused him to frown.

"Well?" Inez prompted. "Ask what you need to."

Ezra blinked at her abrupt tone. "I... was simply curious if you would mind if my compatriots and I took some time away from your business so we can discuss something of importance," he said.

"Do what you want," Inez said, waving her hand. "It matters not to me, Senor." That prompted Ezra to move, making his way across the floor to stand in front of her desk. He didn't like how she seemed to shift slightly away even though the desk still stood between them.

"Inez, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Senor," she said. "I have work I need to do."

"Senor?" Ezra asked, his frown deepening. "Normally when we are alone, you do not call me that."

Inez crossed her arms over her chest. "I think it best if we no long are alone, Senor. I do not think Senora Travis would appreciate that."

Of all the things that Inez could possibly say, he was not expecting that. "Mary?" he asked. "Why would she not appreciate it?"

"I think you know, Senor," Inez said, glaring at him. It was almost accusing as she looked at him. He'd seen that look before, but not on Inez's face.

"I've not seen you in two days outside of a few glimpses in the saloon," he said. "Why is that?"

"Does it matter?" Inez challenged.

"I think you need to be in on the meeting with the men and I," Ezra said. "It seems that there is a misconception over a few things that need clearing up."

"There is nothing that--," Inez started to say when there was a knock on the door before Chris poked his head in.

"You joinin' us, Ezra?" he asked. He nodded to Inez. "Inez."

"Yes, Inez is joining us as well," Ezra said. "It seems that she has the wrong impression over a few things much as you and Mr. Tanner did a couple days ago."

"Well everyone's waitin'," Chris said. He stepped away and headed back to the other men. Ezra turned to Inez, holding a hand out. She defiantly stood where she did, not moving.

"Inez, please," Ezra said. "Just listen to what has to be said. If you wish for me to leave you be after that, I shall respect your wishes."

She watched him a moment, arms still crossed over her chest. She sighed and nodded finally. "Fine, but I do not think things will change, Senor."

"I think they will," Ezra said quietly, waiting for her to pass him as they exited the office together. Buck Wilmington, the resident ladies man gave them a smirk and almost commented before he noticed that neither seemed happy. Inez looked angry and annoyed, Ezra looked sad. Mary noted the change in her brother and gave him a questioning look. He shook his head a bit and nodded to each of the other men.

"What's going on?" JD Dunne asked as he noted that Vin was ushering the last cowboy out of the saloon, stating that he could return once they were done.

"A bit of an emergency we are dealin' with," Chris said.

"Notice you and Vin have been lookin' awful hard for Ezra's Ma," Nathan said. "She have another telegraph come through sayin' she stole somethin'?"

"You are half correct," Ezra said, frowning some.

"Care to explain?" Josiah Sanchez asked as he glanced at the Southerner.

"It's a rather complicated situation, gentleman," Ezra said. "One that seems a bit outrageous and we do not have all the answers to."

"What do you mean?" Buck questioned. Ezra glanced at Mary.

"Ezra and I discovered something that has changed things rather dramatically for us," Mary said, crossing her arms. "But we are trying to find Maude to get further information."

"And what changes do you mean?" Inez asked. She had promised she was going to keep her mouth shut and not get involved, but her jealousies got the best of her and she spoke up.

"We're brother and sister," Ezra said. Inez's jaw dropped and silence fell amongst the men. Finally it was broken when JD started to laugh.

"That's a good one, Ezra," the young man said. He sobered when he noticed how serious Mary and Ezra both looked. "You aren't kidding."

"Hardly a thing to joke about my young friend," Ezra said.

"How'd you find all this out?" Josiah asked.

"We haven't entirely," Mary said. "But it started with the arrival of my aunt and Maude... well it would seems aunts."

"Aunts?" Buck asked, frowning.

"Even if Mary and I are not siblings, we _**are**_ cousins," Ezra said. "Mary's mother, and most likely my mother as well, is Maude's younger sister."

"So either way you are family," Nathan said. Ezra nodded.

"When Aunt Elizabeth saw Maude, she was shocked," Mary explained. "Then she saw Ezra and that's when things started to snowball. She explained to me later that Ezra was the spitting image of my father. Something I forgot about until she showed me one of the photographs she had. He looks just like our father, except he has our mother's eyes. And he was named for our father."

"Your Pa's name was Ezra?" Buck asked.

Mary nodded. "Though I did not know that. He went by Patrick, which is his middle name," she explained. "Aunt Elizabeth told me that Father named his son Ezra Patrick III."

"Ezra, how'd you find out?" Josiah asked.

"I knew that Moth-- Maude would most likely try to flee town in the middle of the night. She was not pleased to see Mrs. Lambros at all," Ezra said. "I waited for her to emerge. Apparently Mary's aunt knew her enough to do the same. I overheard them talking and Maude never really denied that I was Mary's brother or that she stole me from my real parents."

"So Maude kidnapped you?" Nathan asked.

"That seems to be the case," Ezra said.

"But we don't know the entire story or why Maude may have done what she did," Mary said. "We can't find her. Vin talked to Yosemite and he said that she took off sometime last night. And that was after Vin and Chris spent the past two days trying to find her too."

"So the first thing we need to do is find Maude," Josiah said simply. "Think we can do that."

"She could be hiding in plain sight," Ezra said. "She has a knack for that. And we need to find Mrs. Lambros as well. Mary said she's not seen her aunt since all this happened."

"You don't think Maude would do something, do you?" JD asked.

"Vin said before, people will do some pretty desperate things when trapped or backed into a corner," Mary said. "That could very well be what started this entire mess to begin with."

"We'll help you get to the bottom of this," Buck said, getting to his feet.

"Thank you, Buck," Mary said. He tipped his hat to her.

"First thing we need to do is find Maude and Mary's other aunt," Chris said. "Then we worry about finding the answers Mary and Ezra need."

"Reckon I'll head on out and do a longer scout outside of town," Vin said. "See if maybe Maude did take off and if I can pick up her trail."

"I'll come with ya, pard," Buck said.

"We'll take a look around town and keep our eyes peeled here," Nathan said. "Ain't too many places she can hide."

"I'll let the hotel know we're looking for her. In case she returns to her room there to gather things," Josiah said.

"Let's get going then," Chris said. The men got to their feet and began to make their way for the door when Ezra spoke.

"Gentlemen," he said. They turned to look at him. "Thank you."

"Yer family, Ezra," Buck said. "Even before ya found out about this. Family sticks together, no matter what."

The emotions hit Ezra hard and he found himself at a loss for words. He swallowed a bit, resting his hat on his head. He tapped his finger against the rim to them, thanking them further silently. Mary squeezed her brother's arm as the men left. She noted that Inez was looking at Ezra with an abashed look. She had a feeling she needed to speak to the man alone.

"I'll see you later, Ezra," Mary said. "I have to work on the paper." She smiled softly at the Mexican woman before heading out of the saloon.

Inez moved closer to Ezra, reaching up to remove his hat. He looked at her with an arched brow, surprise clearly evident on his face. She shifted to her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"I am sorry," she said quietly. "I thought..."

"I know what you thought, my dear," Ezra said softly. "Mr. Tanner thought the same the other day. You must have overheard his accusations."

"Yes, but I should have stayed to listen," Inez said. "But I was hurt."

"Hurt?" Ezra asked, frowning. "I would never--."

"I know," she said. "But I thought... I don't know what I thought." She toyed with his hat in her hands, lifting dark eyes to him.

"You thought what I have thought many a time about your relationship with Mr. Wilmington," Ezra said.

"Senor Wilmington?" Inez asked, surprised. "No, I would never..."

"Nor would I with Mary, even before I knew of our familial relation," Ezra said.

Inez smiled softly. "It seems we have nothing but miscommunications, don't we?"

"So it would seem," Ezra said, grinning a little. "I only have feelings for you, Inez."

Inez brushed her fingers along Ezra's cheek. "And I for you." Ezra carefully extracted his hat from her hands and placed it on her head. She grinned, looking at him from beneath the brim. Lowering his head, Ezra pressed his lips to hers. Inez moved closer and slowly wrapped her arms around him as she returned the kiss. She had been waiting for a moment like this, waiting for the day she would feel his arms around her and his lips on hers. The miscommunication seemed almost worth it now.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aunt Elizabeth!" Mary said, hurrying over to her disheveled aunt, hugging her close.

"Where is Maude?" Elizabeth asked, returning her niece's hug. "She hasn't left has she?"

"We are unaware of where Maude has chosen to hole herself up," Ezra said walking over to the two women. He looked at Elizabeth more closely, realizing she was his paternal aunt. He had more family and it was still leaving him awed.

"Mary's told you," Elizabeth said.

Ezra shook his head. "I overheard you and Maude talking the late night she took off," he explained. "I went to Mary for confirmation."

"I am sorry, Patrick," Elizabeth said. "I'd never want you to find out that way."

"Ezra," he said. "I am much more used to that name than I would be called Patrick." He gave her a sardonic smile. "If Maude had her way, I would never have found out at all."

"Where is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"Forget that a moment, where have _you_ been?" Mary asked. "We've been worried that Maude did something."

"Maude may be a lot of things, but she would never hurt me," Elizabeth stated.

"She may have kidnapped me, are you so sure?" Ezra asked, his eyebrow arching.

"That, my darling boy, was a far different circumstance," Maude's voice said from behind him. Mary and Ezra turned, Elizabeth shifting so she could see the blonde woman. Josiah stood just behind Maude, the other men starting to fall in from various positions in the town. Ezra gave Josiah a questioning look.

"She came into the church," Josiah explained. "I brought her here."

"And here I thought you were running," Ezra said, his arms crossing over his chest.

Maude folded her hands in front of her. "I was," she said quietly. "And I realized it was time to stop running if I ever want to have any kind of relationship with you again."

Ezra's eyebrow arched and he exchanged looks with Mary before looking at Maude again. "So do you care to explain this entire situation?" he questioned.

"Not out here," Maude said. "The saloon?"

"Very well," Ezra said. He waited for Elizabeth and Mary to move past him into the saloon after Maude entered. He glanced at the men before they started filing in one by one. Inez took one look at the group and whistled loudly in the saloon.

"Everyone out," she said. "Saloon is closed for one hour." Those in the saloon began to groan before she lifted her hand. "First round when you come back is on the house." Those words got them moving and soon the saloon was vacant except for the seven men and four women.

"I'll go get some things done in my off--," she started.

"No, my dear," Ezra said quickly. "I want you here for this." He looked at her. "Please?" Inez nodded, moving to his side. Ezra leveled a gaze on Maude that made her wince.

"Start talking."

Elizabeth glanced at her potential nephew before looking to Maude. She blinked, noting that the other woman suddenly looked old and tired. She frowned, wondering what lies Maude had spun to keep the truth from being revealed and also began to wonder her motivations for stealing a child.

"Elizabeth's right," Maude said, her voice shaky. "You aren't my son. You and Mary are brother and sister. You're really my nephew."

Despite the fact that Ezra knew in his gut this was the truth, to hear the words pass through Maude's lips made him feel as if he had just been punched, as if the wind had been knocked from his lungs. Inez grasped his arm, worry in her eyes as she studied the handsome man.

Closing her eyes a moment, Mary had to compose herself at hearing the truth. Finally she opened her eyes, a solitary tear escaping down her cheek. Vin quickly, silently, moved over to her. He rested a hand against the small of her back. She looked at him with relief before facing Maude again.

"Why?" she whispered, pain obvious in the single word.

Maude swallowed, feeling her heart clench at the pain she had caused. "I wasn't right..."

"Damn straight you weren't right!" Ezra exploded. "To steal a child from his parents? From his sister?!" He started to advance, but Inez still had a hold of him. "And then not even give a _**damn **_when you dropped him off at unsuspecting relatives' homes and left him there for weeks."

Maude swallowed again. "Ezra, you don't understand..."

"Oh your damn straight I don't understand!" Ezra snapped. He moved forward again, this time breaking free of Inez's hold. The look on his face was so harsh and twisted that Josiah moved behind Maude in case he needed to pull her away, but Ezra stopped just short of the woman, glaring into her green eyes. Eyes like his but not.

"Do you have any idea..._Mother_, what that was like?" he said, his tone low and his voice a sneer. "To be thrown aside because I would get in the way of your marks. How many of them were really related to me? How many knew the truth and simply laughed at the pity that was the kidnapped _son_?"

"Ez--," Maude started, her voice a whisper.

"_**How many?!**_" he bellowed, startling all of them in the room.

"Ezra, back down," Chris said, grabbing his arm.

Ezra tried to shrug him off. "I want to know!"

"Please," Maude said, tears rolling down her cheeks, for once fearful of the man before her. She knew Ezra was a passionate man and often held it back, but she never had wanted to face this level of anger from him.

"Ezra, you need to calm down," Chris said. He wasn't ready to budge and finally found himself being pulled back physically by both Chris and Buck, with Chris hissing at him in a low whisper.

"You are scarin' your sister and Inez," he said. "I understand the anger you're feelin', but for their sakes calm down!"

Ezra quickly glanced to where Mary and Inez stood beside Elizabeth. Inez had her arms around Mary, the blonde crying silently as she witnessed her brother's outrage. Forcing himself to calm down, Ezra moved away from Maude and over to Mary and Inez. Putting an arm around his sister, he shot a glare at Maude.

"Talk."

Maude was trembling. She had never seen Ezra so cold, so distant, so angry. Fury rolled off him in waves and she was the cause of it. Her actions so many years before had never been meant to invoke this. Had she been in her right mind at the time, she would have realized the mistake she was making.

"I said talk," Ezra snapped, annoyance growing at her silence.

"Ezra," Elizabeth said quietly, resting a hand on her nephew's arm. "Mary and I want answers as much as you do, but please try and be calm." He nodded curtly. She looked at Maude, simply arching an eyebrow at her to continue.

Maude glanced at the others in the room and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt cold, alone and knew that it was all her fault, no matter the consequence. She took a deep breath before looking at them.

"I was sick," she started. Ezra snorted, earning a mild look from Elizabeth and Mary both. Maude was grateful for them, but knew she didn't deserve it.

"I had a baby," she said. "He would have been the same age as Mary." She smiled sadly. "A few months older. My darling sister... Katie... she wanted to come see me, but she was too heavily pregnant. Patrick wanted her to stay home. I don't blame him at all, she needed to."

She wiped at her cheek and rubbed her arms, trying to find the words to unravel the lies she had been telling others for so many years after taking Ezra.

"I didn't feel right for some weeks afterwards," she said. "Depressed. I cried all the time. My husband... he... he grew angry with how much. Said the reason the baby was crying was because I was. I started to hate them both, but I loved them both as well."

Maude walked over to the window, hoping that standing in the strip of sunlight that poured through the window would warm her. But the cold she felt went much deeper than she realized.

"He died. My boy. My darling son," she said almost inaudibly. "At first I blamed Alexander, but I knew he would never hurt his son. Not his heir. He was so... so proud of him." She bit her lip to try and quell the tears. "He blamed me. Said if I hadn't been such a mess, I would have realized something was wrong." She didn't stop the tear that slid down her cheek this time.

"The doctor told us both that it was neither of our faults. That these things happen. A child goes to sleep one night, perfectly healthy, and does not wake the next morning. Crib death, he said." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Alexander suggested I go away. To see Katie. Said that he had matters to attend to. He was so... so cold. I knew he blamed me for our son's death still. I feared he would leave me. I feared he would..."

Maude turned to face them again. "I wasn't in my right mind. I felt... detached. The doctor had warned me that some women felt depressed after their children were born. The body playing tricks after giving birth. But this felt... this felt so much worse. I shouldn't have listened to Alexander. I should have stayed home."

Josiah walked over to Maude, putting an arm around her. Worry flooded him as the normally composed woman sank against his side a bit before she spoke again.

"I arrived at Katie's. She had given birth to Mary just a few weeks prior. She was simply glowing when I saw her. Smiles and not a care in the world. She hugged me, told me that I would move past it all. I hadn't seen Ezra since he was an infant himself. He was barely two years old when Mary was born. I had just married when he was born, then settling in with my husband, becoming pregnant myself... I never got to visit till then."

Maude looked at Mary and Ezra. "I don't know what went through my mind the day I took you. I wasn't thinking clearly at all. I was so... so... lost from the loss of my son... I..."

"Maude," Elizabeth said. "Please..."

"Mary had started crying. Patrick had been playing with Ezra, but when she wouldn't stop when Katie was with her, he got up to go help. Ezra was too young to understand why his baby sister was crying, so he started to cry. Neither turned to him. As I think now, it probably had happened before, but then... I saw them ignoring their crying child. I saw how much he resembled Patrick, but he had Katie's eyes and I thought... he could be my son."

Maude wiped at her cheek. "I took Ezra into my arms. He quieted and soon fell asleep on my shoulder. I... I think my mind snapped or partially did. I barely remember, but Katie smiled and asked if I would tuck him in. I remember saying yes and leaving the study. But instead of taking him to his room... I just... walked out the front door."

Elizabeth frowned. "They never suspected you..."

"I was scheduled to leave that night," Maude explained. "I remember that much. My bag... Katie sent it to me. She knew I had been so upset over the loss of little Jackson that she never... she never questioned me leaving my bag. So much was a blur the following days."

Maude shook her head. "Alexander refused to accept Ezra as our son. He said he would never accept a child that was not biologically his and refused to try again with me since I had proven to be unstable. He had never met Ezra, so he had no idea who he was. He left us less than a week after I returned," she said. "I turned to friends. I didn't know what to do. Two days after he left us, Alexander was killed. Bank robbery that went wrong. I was suddenly a widow after my husband left me, my biological child dead and my kidnapped nephew with me. My mind snapped even further."

Ezra frowned, watching the emotions play across her face. "And?"

"That was the first time I ever left you with friends," she whispered. "They sent me to a sanitorium for a spell. I regained myself, found my strength again. That's when I became the woman I am now. Moving through circles as if I didn't have a care. And I was running."

"You feared that Patrick or Katie would put together what you did," Elizabeth said.

Maude nodded. "Then I received word about the accident," she said.

"And you never came to check up on me?" Mary asked.

"Darling, I didn't know you lived," Maude said. There was too much honesty in her tone to say she was lying. "When I came to this berg to see Ezra and I saw you when your little boy was kidnapped, I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I tried to ignore who you looked like, but I did some digging and found out the truth."

"Is that why you always asked about things here and Mary when you would write?" Ezra asked. "Worried your lies would come unraveled?"

"You make me sound like a monster," Maude whispered.

"If the shoe fits," Ezra stated. Maude winced.

"Ezra," Mary said softly.

He took a deep breath and looked at Maude. "Go on," he got out.

"I am so sorry," Maude whispered. "I had... I thought..."

"You didn't think," Ezra said. "Ever." He shook his head. "Did you ever intend on telling me? Where you ever going to be honest once, especially after meeting Mary?"

"Ezra..."

"I was accused of putting Mary's honor at danger the night I found out by Vin and Chris, becuse they saw me leaving her room late at night. What if that had been the case?" Ezra asked. "What if it was I and not Vin who had designs on Mary? What if it was Mary who I wanted and not Inez?"

Maude looked stricken. "Ezra..."

"Would you have stepped in then? Stopped us from behaving incestously?" Ezra asked, not giving her a chance to step in. "Besides Mrs. Lambros' arrival, what would it have taken for you to be honest for once?!"

"Please! I thought I was doing the right thing!" Maude pleaded. "I never realized how badly entangled things became!"

"But you still intended on lying to me!" Ezra yelled. "I heard you that night, Maude! You threatened my aunt! You had no intentions of telling me and threatened her if she did!"

"I didn't want to lose you!" Maude said, her words breaking off as a sob, her hands coming up to cover her mouth in hopes to still them.

"Too late," Ezra said.

Maude pressed a hand to her chest as another sob escaped. "Ezra, please..."

"No. You wove a lifetime of lies all to keep from losing me? Well congratulations, you failed. The lies are unraveled and I am not your son. I owe you nothing, Maude. Not anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

After the confrontation in the saloon, Maude had holed herself up in her hotel room, occasionally allowing Josiah to come see her. A week passed and she still did not come out. Neither Mary nor Ezra made any motion to go see her. Mary was worried for her aunt, as well as her brother. She had left Ezra to think on his own, but when he made no move to talk to their aunt, she knew she had to say something.

"Are you never going to forgive her?" Mary asked him as she sat beside her brother outside of the sheriff's office.

Ezra glanced over at his sister, arching his eyebrow in astonishment. He took a sip of his coffee before he answered, trying to find the words. For the past week he had mulled everything over in his brain constantly, but the forgiveness he knew Maude wanted was not forthcoming.

"She kidnapped me, Mary," he said. "Stole me from my parents. From you. Now I'll never know them. Never know what kind of life I would have had otherwise."

"Or you could have never lived," Mary said. Ezra looked at her, frowning. Mary shifted and lifted her blonde hair, pointing to a faint line along her hairline.

"This is from the accident that took our parents," she said. "It's a small scar now, but it was a large gash that almost killed me."

"Mary..." Ezra said.

Mary let her hair down and looked at her brother again. "Maude had good reason to think I was dead," she said. "Because I almost was. I only survived because Mama..." She swallowed, emotions tightening her throat. "Because Mama shielded me with her body. I was still hurt, but not killed."

"She still stole me," he said quietly.

"I know," Mary said gently. She reached for his hand. "But I would rather have you now, alive, because she stole you then have you truly dead with our parents in that accident."

"What would you have me do?" he asked, reeling slightly from her words.

"I want you to talk to her," Mary said.

"I..."

"I'm not asking you to forgive her," she continued. "But at least talk to her." She watched her brother closely, smiling a bit when Ezra finally nodded.

---

Maude looked over at her door when she heard the knock. She rose from her seat and walked over, opening it. Her heart started to pound as she stared at him.

"Ezra..."

"May I come in?" Ezra asked, his hat in hand.

"Of course," Maude said, stepping aside to allow him admittance to the room. Ezra stepped inside, glancing around. As meticulous as ever, he did note that she was packed in case she was sent away. He suppressed the sigh that wanted to escape. Typical Maude.

"I admit I am surprised you came..." Maude said, offering him a hopeful smile.

"I came for my sister," Ezra said. Maude's smile faded immediately. "You surely do not expect me to say everything is all right, do you?"

"I had thought that..." Maude started, glancing away from the man.

"As I said, I came for my sister. She wishes to forge a relationship with you as you are our aunt," Ezra said, setting his hat on the nearby dresser. "I am, however, ambivalent."

"Can you never find it in your heart to forgive me?" Maude asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"To be perfectly honest, probably not," Ezra said.

"Ezra..."

"No," Ezra said. He frowned and shook his head, staring at her, letting her see just how much her actions hurt him. "This isn't some con gone wrong, Maude. This is my life. This is Mary's life. You lied and you were caught."

"I was si--."

"Sick, I know. But that excuse doesn't work on me," Ezra said. "Even if I could move past the fact that in your sickened state of grief that caused you to steal me from my parents, taking me from my sister, I can't get past how you left me every chance you got."

"I..."

"No, Maude," Ezra interrupted. "You had your chance to explain your story and I listened. Now you are going to sit and listen to the actions, the hurt, you inflicted upon me."

Running his fingers through his chestnut hair, Ezra gathered his inner strength to finally voice all the pain he had endured because of Maude's lack of parenting. He looked at her.

"You abandoned me," he said. "Every chance you got. Do you realize what that does to a child? Any idea? It hurts. It tears them apart. Every time you dropped me off at some supposed relative's house, it tore me in two. I never knew what I did wrong to deserve being abandoned by the woman who I looked to as a mother. I never understood why you didn't love me enough to stay with me."

"Ezra I did... I _**do**_ love you!" Maude said.

"No," Ezra said, shaking his head. "You may think you did and you do, but you loved what I represented. I see that now knowing the truth. Now that I do know, you didn't simply drop me off because I wasn't needed for a con, you dropped me off because I was a constant reminder of the crime you committed. The lies you told."

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it?" he asked, his eyes sad. "Because it certainly seems that way." He prodded at his chest where his heart beat beneath flesh and bone. "Do you realize that I had an acute pain here that never truly went away? Every time you left, it hurt. Every time I found myself in a new home, a new bedroom... if I were lucky enough to get a bedroom, it ached at the loss."

"I... I did it for us," Maude whispered ineffectually. "The money we got from..."

"The cons?" Ezra asked. "What about the beatings I got for the cons? The cold shoulders I've gotten since because of the cons? Because of this... trade you taught me. Do you realize that even now, as a lawman of this town, I get sneered at? I'm instantly mistrusted because of the things I know, because it's all I know."

"Ezra..." Maude started, tears slipping onto her cheeks.

"_**You**_ did that to me, Maude," he said loudly, pointing at her. "This is the life I have now and all for what?" He straightened and let his arm drop, letting the silence stretch for a moment. He shook his head, his voice lowering again. "You know, Mary is grateful to you."

Maude looked at him, frowning. "Wha.."

"Hm mm," Ezra said, catching his lower lip between his teeth a moment before speaking again. "She chooses to think that if you had not kidnapped me, I could have died with our parents as you thought she had. As she, apparently, almost did."

"She was hurt..." Maude said, dashing a hand across her cheek.

"Hm mm," Ezra said. He shook his head and let out a harsh laugh, his eyes moving away from her as he looked around the room. He didn't say a word, simply looked around before looking at her again. "But I'm not my sister."

Maude's heart dropped. "Ezra, I know that..." She swallowed hard. "I know you can't forgive me. I know I shouldn't ask..."

"No, you shouldn't," Ezra interrupted. He reached over and grabbed his hat. "I should go."

"Ezra," Maude said, moving towards him.

"You should as well," he said, moving to the door, touching the doorknob.

"What?" Maude asked, slightly confused but her heart was breaking.

Ezra didn't open the door, not yet. He turned slightly, glancing down at the floor over his shoulder. "I'll never forgive you for what you did," he said. "I might be able to be cordial when you come to visit Mary as I am sure she would want you to, but even that I do not know if I could do."

"Ezra, please," Maude whispered.

Shifting to look at her a bit more, Ezra Standish did the one thing he never thought he would ever find it in himself to do. Nor did he ever think he would have to do under any circumstance.

"Good-bye, Maude."

Turning the doorknob, Ezra slipped out of the room. The door hadn't even clicked before Maude Standish curled in on herself and collapsed to the floor as sobs racked her body.


	7. Chapter 7

The jangle of spurs wasn't even a deterrent from Ezra's gaze transfixed on the cards in his hands as he shuffled them with a practiced ease. Funny how you grew so accustomed to being around people that you knew who they were by the sound of their spurs. He knew immediately that it was Chris that approached him, even before the other man settled into the seat on the opposite side of the table from the gambler.

"Maude left," Chris said, stretching out his long legs, crossing them enough to prop one heel on the toe of his other foot.

"Did you come to tell me I was wrong to send her away or that I need to get over it?" Ezra drawled.

Chris scoffed a laugh. "Hell, no," he said. "If it'd been me, I'd have been tempted to shoot her." He gave Ezra one of his rare grins when the other man lifted a surprised gaze to him.

"Amusing," Ezra admitted, a small grin forming.

"Look, Ezra," Chris said. "I certainly ain't going to tell you that you need to get over it. Personally, I think you are showing a pretty damned remarkable amount of control on your anger."

"You do?" Ezra asked, surprised.

"Ezra, you had your world ripped out from under you," Chris said. "Findin' out Maude ain't your Ma is one blow to deal with, but to find out she kidnapped you from her own kin, that's a whole new level. Plus add in the fact that Mary's your sister... yeah... it's a bit more restraint then I'd be capable of."

"Yes, because you are so known for that," Ezra quipped, then winced. Chris arched an eyebrow at him. "My apologies, Chris. It would seem that my sarcastic nature is emerging more than I'd like it to."

"No need to apologize, you are right. I'm not a model of self restraint," he said. "Which is why I came to talk to you instead of the others."

"So you do think I should just get over it," Ezra said rather than asked. Disappointment filled him. He couldn't understand why no one understood how he was feeling.

"No," Chris said. "I ain't saying that and I don't think that."

Ezra frowned. "Then... what?" he asked.

"You have every right to be pissed," Chris said. "And it's purely justified. But take it from someone who knows what it's like to have your world ripped down. Don't let that anger consume you. It'll only prove disasterous in the end."

"Chris, she _stole_ me," Ezra said. "I can't just... forgive and forget."

"Not saying you should either," Chris said. Ezra's frown deepened. "What Maude did... that's unforgivable. And frankly it was unfair for Mary to make you think that's what she wanted you to do. Same with your other aunt. Mary's mad too. Real mad. Last time I saw her that mad was when Billy was bein' hunted."

"I remember that anger," Ezra murmured.

"Good. But Mary's also an optimist and she's realizin' that she has her brother back. I think it's throwin' her off kilter," Chris said. "And deep down she knew you needed to clear the air, no matter the outcome."

"She asked me to talk to Maude..."

"Which you did," Chris said. "The chips are going to fall where they will on that front. But you made a gesture most never could. To at least be civil should Maude come back... if Mary wants that."

"Mary wants to forge a relationship with Maude," Ezra said.

"Maybe," Chris said. "Vin said she's awful quiet on the subject, but at the same time... Maude's still your family and Mary knows she's hers now too. I think that's Mary's stickin' point right now. I think deep inside she wants to cut ties with Maude and tell her to go straight to hell... but she's the last link to her Ma."

"There's me," Ezra said quietly.

"Yeah, there is. And that is what's keeping Mary going," Chris said. "But because of Maude, you never got to know your real Ma. Maude knew her, even before your other aunt. I think that's a link that Mary just ain't ready to break yet."

"Yet?" Ezra asked, his eyebrow arching.

"Like you said, Maude stole you," Chris said. "It would take a lot for any person to get over somethin' like that."

"Even Mary?" Ezra asked.

"Especially Mary," Chris said. "Remember how she reacted when Billy was threatened. He wasn't stolen physically, but a lot of his spirit was cause of that fear of seeing his Pa killed and his life bein' threatened."

"My nephew," Ezra said, his voice carrying a tone of awe. "Good Lord, I'm an uncle..."

Chris chuckled. 'Yeah," he said. "At least you know he ain't a hellion child."

"Wouldn't matter if he were," Ezra said. "Children are precious."

"Don't remember you sayin' that about Eugene," Chris teased him, remembering the lad from the wagon train they escorted.

"True, but even he is precious. In the sense that his mother thinks so and that's what matters in the end," Ezra said.

Chris tilted his head, regarding the gambler with a critical eye. "Is that why you are so taken with kids?" he asked. "Because, despite the hardships, many of them have the childhood you wanted?" The sudden shift in the man's stance, the obvious discomfort Chris saw flit across Ezra's face was all the answer he needed to realize how close to home he hit with that statement.

"So what do I do?" Ezra asked, clearing his throat when his voice caught.

"You deal with it how you need to," Chris said. "Just don't shut Mary out. Or your Aunt Elizabeth. Specially since she'll be leaving soon to head back to Greece."

Ezra let out a breath before nodding. "I suppose I should. Having family has never felt more complicated."

Chris scoffed a bit. "Hell, Ezra," he said. "If'n you hadn't noticed, you've had family for awhile now. Just cause we ain't blood don't make us any less of a family."

A man known for controlling his emotions, Ezra was having a damned hard time controlling them now. Chris would never know what those words meant to Ezra. Glancing over at the gunslinger, he saw the look on his face and in his eyes. Perhaps he did know and that the words didn't need to be said, but Ezra said them anyway.

"Thank you."

--

"I wish you could stay longer," Mary said to Elizabeth as her stage driver loaded the older woman's bags.

Elizabeth smiled at her niece and moved forward, embracing her. "Leonidas and I promise to visit as soon as we can, but I must return to him in Greece first," she said. "Besides, you have a brother to catch up with."

"We will," Mary said, smiling.

"I wish you could stay longer," Ezra said, walking up to his sister and aunt. His face melted into confusion as Mary grinned wider and Elizabeth started to laugh. "Was it something I said?"

"Oh my dear," Elizabeth said, gaining control of herself. She reached up and caressed Ezra's cheek, causing him to blush. "You and your sister are so much alike in some ways. I am surprised you never noticed the similarities before now."

Ezra glanced at his sister, confusion still written on his face. Mary smothered the laugh that wanted to erupt. One upping the clever gambler was rare, so to see him so befuddled was endearing. "I just told her the exact same thing, word for word," she explained.

"Great minds and all," Ezra said, flashing his customary gold tooth.

"Indeed," Elizabeth said. She glanced at Mary. "May I talk to your brother privately?"

"Of course," Mary said. She smiled a bit and stepped aside to let Elizabeth talk to Ezra. She knew what Elizabeth had to discuss, but she understood her aunt's need to speak one on one with the man.

Elizabeth returned her attentions to her nephew, smiling at the slightly worried look that he quickly masked. "My dear nephew," she said. It's still such an amazment to have found you."

Ezra relaxed, seeing the love in his aunt's eyes. He was having difficulty shaking past hostility and snubbing from those he had been told were related. To see genuine affection from a true relation was taking him longer to adjust to then he realized. "What did you wish to discuss?" he asked.

"Have you given any consideration to taking your family name?" Elizabeth asked. One night, Elizabeth told Ezra that he was an Ashford and had every right to the name as Mary did. He had grown quiet and uncomfortable, grateful that his aunt realized it was not a subject he was easily ready to discuss.

"I've been Ezra Standish so long that I don't know if I could adjust," he admitted after a moment's hesitation. "Besides, why would the Ashford family want to be remotely tied to a con man? It might be better if I continue to use Standish to protect..."

"Do not finish that sentence," Elizabeth said sternly. "You are an Ashford, Ezra. You are your father's son."

"My father would be--," he started, sadness in his voice.

"Able to understand exactly who you are," Elizabeth finished, cutting him off. A frown crossed Ezra's features. "Ezra, Patrick was not unlike you. Yes, you had Maude's influence, but your father, too, did things he may not have always been proud of to get by."

"He was a con man?" Ezra asked.

"Con man is such a harsh turn of phrase. He was... persuasive," Elizabeth said. "And a rebel. We both were, though he moreso because he wanted to make his own way out from under our father's rule."

"I don't understand," Ezra said.

"A full family story will have to wait for another time, but suffice to say your father and I do come from old money, but our father was sometimes foolish and made bad choices," Elizabeth said. "But your grandfather never wanted to admit to his own foolishness, so he accepted no lip from either Patrick nor myself. Especially Patrick. Patrick was his heir and that was all he needed to be. Except Patrick didn't want to take over a failing business without a way to boost it back up again."

"Becoming a con man was his solution?" Ezra asked, skeptically.

"Your cons are predominantly played at the poker tables, yes?" Elizabeth asked. Ezra nodded and she continued. "So was your father's." His eyebrow arched, causing Elizabeth to smile. "You didn't really think Maude taught you your tricks of the trade, do you? No, my dear, you come by those naturally. She simply helped to hone them. After Patrick taught her a few things in jest."

Ezra blinked in astonishment. He shook his head and waved for her to continue.

"Patrick didn't just gamble," Elizabeth said. "He learned what he could because most men he played were those in the circles our father ran in. Businessman and lords, some of the finest in England. Oh Father was furious that Patrick would gamble as he did, especially because he viewed what he did as a loss that could not be dignified, but the other men... they were savvy. They understood what Patrick was doing. Yes, he often won quite a bit of money but sometimes it was returned in exchange for knowledge. Like you, Patrick absorbed knowledge like a sponge. He smartly started saving the money he did win and keep, but he also gained a vast amount of business knowledge."

"What happened?" Ezra asked, fascinated to learn about his father.

"Father took ill. As much as he hated to, he handed the reigns to Patrick," Elizabeth said. "Within six months, the debts my father had accumulated due to bad choices and bad practices had been settled and the business was flourishing."

"Due to the knowledge Father gained at the poker tables?" Ezra asked, awe in his voice.

"In part, yes," Elizabeth said. "But it wasn't just knowledge that Patrick gained while playing poker. He gained the trust, admiration and loyalty of the men he played with. Soon many became investors, business partners and colleagues. So much so that when Patrick chose to come to the United States after meeting your mother, he had those to turn to in order to help guide your uncle when he took over the business in England."

"Quite an accomplished man," Ezra said.

"Yes he was, but not viewed favorably by your grandfather for how he gained that accomplishment, right to the end," Elizabeth said. "So never think you are an embarassment to our family. Your father would be very proud of the man you are."

Ezra felt his throat tighten and he had to duck his head to regain his composure. Elizabeth, understanding, squeezed his upper arm. "If you choose to go by Standish, you are still a part of our family and we'll understand, but do not be afraid to embrace the fact that you are an Ashford." She rifled in the large bag draped over her arm, pulling out a large packet. "Here. This is yours."

Ezra lifted his head, frowning. He took the package from her hands. "What is it?" he asked.

"Open it," Elizabeth said.

His eyebrow arched, but he turned the package and slipped the papers inside out. His facade unable to stay in place, Ezra's jaw dropped before he jerked his head up to look at his aunt. "It's... it's the deed to the saloon... completely paid for," he said.

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "Mary and Inez told me what Maude did. She had no right to steal the property from you, which I think she did because she could tell how much like your father you are."

"I... I can't accept this," Ezra said. "It's too much of a gift."

"Oh it's not a gift," Elizabeth said. Ezra frowned. "You've paid for it, free and clear."

"I... have?" he asked, confused.

"Basically," Elizabeth said. "You are the eldest son of a rich English businessman. You have more money at your disposal than most would know what to do with."

"But Mary..." Ezra started.

"Is financially sound," Elizabeth said. "Sweetheart, when I mean your father made the business flourish, I meant he made it booming. I met my husband, your Thios Leonidas, because he worked with your father and soon became President of the Greek branch of your father's business. It continues to flourish in England, as well as other branches of it, including the one out East that Patrick ran till his death."

"Who runs it now?" Ezra questioned. "Surely they would object to..."

"My son does," Elizabeth cut him off. "And he will not object. He is quite excited to meet you. He, his wife and their children wish to come here for the holidays. I do believe Leonidas and I will try and come then as well. My other children will want to meet you as will your uncle from England."

"I don't know, Mrs..." He paused, noting the arch of her eyebrow. "Aunt Elizabeth."

"Better," she said, smiling. "And I know it seems overwhelming, but the family knows your father's history and they know the basics of what Maude did. They will not judge you, if that is what you think."

"I judge myself enough," Ezra said.

"And you must stop," Elizabeth said firmly. "You are an Ashford, now a business owner."

"But this is Mary's money," Ezra protested.

"It's our money," Mary said, finally coming up to them. "Ezra, this is both of our inheritance. You have as much right to it as I do, probably more since you were Daddy's heir."

"But he was this phenomenal businessman," Ezra said. "Fromw hat Aunt Elizabeth said. I couldn't even keep the saloon running for the little time I had it."

"Because of Maude," Mary reminded him. "Now... you have the support of everyone here, especially me and the other guys." She smiled. "Plus you have Inez to help you."

"You really think I can do this?" Ezra asked, staring down at the deed.

"I know you can," Mary said. He looked at her side ways, grinning a bit as she smiled.

"Good, now that that is handled," Elizabeth said, turning to walk over to the coach. Mary and Ezra followed her.

"You said the holidays?" Mary asked.

"The holidays," Elizabeth said. "If not sooner." She placed her bag inside before turning to them. She smiled, lifting her arms. "Now, my darlings, I must bid you adieu."

Mary moved forward and embraced her aunt lovingly. "I'll miss you, Aunt Elizabeth. Try not to create such a whirlwind when you come again."

"Now, darling, what fun would that be?" Elizabeth quipped, grinning at her niece as she pulled back. She looked at Ezra.

He smiled and moved forward, taking her into his arms. "It's been... educational to meet you," he said. "Thank you. For bringing me the truth."

Elizabeth's hold on Ezra was tight and loving. She pulled back enough to cup his face and look into his eyes. "Remember what I told you, Ezra. You are an Ashford and your father's son. Don't let anyone ever tell you differently, hm?"

Once again, Ezra found his throat tightening and he nodded, trying not to let his emotions overcome him completely. "I will," he whispered.

Elizabeth smiled and pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks before stepping back. Her driver assisted her into the coach, closing the door. She looked out the window as Ezra and Mary stepped back, the man's arm coming around his sister.

"Give my love to your friends and tell them it was a pleasure to meet them," Elizabeth said.

"We will, Aunt Elizabeth," Mary said, smiling. "Safe journey."

"Thank you, my darlings," she said with a bright smile before ducking back inside. The driver gave a loud hyah and the coach began to move.

Mary and Ezra stood, side by side, watching the coach disappear in a cloud of dust as it left town.

"Quite the whirlwind, isn't she?" Ezra asked.

"That she is," Mary said, smiling fondly. She slipped her arm around her brother's waist. "Let's go get something to eat, brother dear."

"I'd be honored, sister mine," Ezra said grinning. "And you can tell me all about Mister Tanner's intentions towards you."

"Ezra!"

-Fin


End file.
